


Red Carpet

by Allonsy_Elize



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 06:16:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2140287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allonsy_Elize/pseuds/Allonsy_Elize
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His eyes meet yours as he moves down the red carpet, what will happen next...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Carpet

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I suck at giving them titles, I hope it entices you enough. 18+ only please, you have been warned

Fidgeting with your dress for what feels like the hundredth time, you check that the dark green v-neck dress shows off the right amount of cleavage, you try to adjust your bra without attracting too much attention. Standing in the cool summer breeze at the entrance to the newest theatre in the centre of London’s theatre district you hold onto your ticket, running a shaking finger over the picture of Tom Hiddleston you were also clutching in your hand. Like most of his fans you had arrived earlier that afternoon, getting the perfect spot in line waiting for him to make his way down the red carpet. You were pushed against the barrier setup for the fans feeling the excitement in the air, as all the other girls surrounding you were getting out every piece of scrap paper they could find, setting up their cameras ready to take that selfie with the handsome British actor.

 

You smile to yourself as you hear the group closest to the curb starting to scream and leaning forward you see him untangling his long legs from the back of the car that had just pulled up. He was glancing around the crowd trying to unnoticeable adjust his suit jacket, his hand with those long fingers trying to adjust the front of his trouser pants. You see him scanning the crowd and just behind him Luke slides out of the car. He barely gets his bearings as Luke starts ushering him towards the group of screaming girls. The atmosphere was electrifying and you couldn’t help smiling. Watching him make his way down the line, glancing up every now and then as if he is searching for someone, you nervously shuffle your high-heeled feet, wishing you choose a more sensible heel. After what felt like a lifetime he gets closer to you and once again he looks up scanning the crowd, his big blue eyes catching your hazel ones. You can see his usual big grin spreading into a seductive smile and winks at you, you can feel your heart starting to race, the butterflies in your stomach fluttering at an incredible pace. You find yourself winking back at him, as he turns back to the girl in front of him focusing his attention on her again. You couldn’t help the pang of jealousy that shot through you, but once he was done signing her little book he looks up finding you again in the crowd, while moving onto the next batch of girls.

The flirtation continues until he is finally standing in front of you, you take in his long slender form fitted in a tailored black suit. He runs his hand through his hair, before reaching it out towards the photo you were gripping in your hand. “Hallo Darling.” He practically purrs out, and you blush at his intimate eye contact, his long fingers brushing over your hand. “Hey,” you choke out. “Great night isn’t it?” he smiles down at you as he slowly signs his name in the corner of the picture. “Yeah, Are you looking forward to the play?” you start babbling. “It’s Shakespeare; I am always looking forward to Shakespeare. How about you darling?” he smiles again, your heart beating so fast, your breath coming out in short gasps. “Me too, I bought my ticket months ago.” You say while waving your ticket nervously. He takes the ticket from you, scanning it quickly before handing it back. “You are going to enjoy it, I know you are.” He says with a wink. Luke catches up to him and he eyes you suspiciously, pulling on Tom’s arm you can hear him telling Tom to get to his seat the play is about to start.  Tom turns back to you, “Thank you darling for staying outside, I’m sure you would rather have been inside.” You feel a blush creeping up your neck. “Anytime.” You reply breathlessly as you watch him walk away, when he reaches the door he looks back at you over his shoulder winking one last time before jogging into the theatre. Taking a deep breath, you quickly duck underneath the barrier, straightening your dress you walk towards the door, holding your ticket up for the usher to see that you weren’t just following Tom, he quickly points you towards a nearby door, instructing you that you were in the last row.

Reaching the door, you push on the big golden handle, slipping into the big open space. The auditorium walls were covered in deep red wallpaper, the carpets matched the wallpaper, and the chairs were black with gold trim. Finding your seat you quickly slump into the chair, trying to calm your racing heart you start glancing at the surrounding crowd, you saw other celebrities taking their seats, the house orchestra tuning their instruments in front of the rather small stage. The curtain on stage was the same black with gold trim as the seats. You heard the person next to you clearing their throat and looking at the person next to you, you couldn’t help smiling when those familiar deep blue eyes met yours. “This is a nice surprise darling.” He says in deep whisper smiling at you, “I am one lucky man to be seated next to one so beautiful.” You almost think you misheard him; you smile at him while leaning back into the seat as the lights in the auditorium starts dimming. “Flattery will get you everywhere mister Hiddleston.” You say trying to sound seductive. He looks down at you with a smirk on his face and you turn your attention to the rising curtain.

It was in the middle of the first act when you felt his long arm wrapping around your shoulder, you look up at him giving him the ‘are you seriously trying that high school crap?’ and he just smiles at you while turning his body towards you in his seat. With his arm around your shoulder you could feel his long slender fingers making their way from your shoulder, down your chest towards your breasts, you moulds his hand over your perky breast and start kneading slowly, you try to take deep breathes but fail miserably. He leans in closer to you, his mouth brushing over your ear, “Beautiful.” He whispers, his hot breath on your ear, sending gooseflesh up your arm, you cross your legs, not noticing the dress riding up your thighs. “I almost didn’t come tonight,” he keeps whispering in your ear, “but I am now thrilled that I did.” He places his other hand on your knee while his hand is still kneading your breast, with his long fingers he moves torturously slow up your leg, slipping his hand under your dress. With his fingers gently grazing over your thigh you moan softly. He leans over pulling you closer, placing a soft kiss on the corner of your mouth. You find yourself leaning into him, and when he kisses you, you respond to him, kissing him back with as much passion as he is kissing you. Gasping against his mouth when you feel his fingers making contact with your aching core.

“Naughty girl, no panties.” He whispers against your lips and you feel your cheeks colouring with embarrassment. He slides his long fingers up and down your wet core, and you slide down on the chair, opening your legs to give him better access. Looking into your eyes he pushes one long finger into you, while his thumb brushes over your sensitive bundle of nerves. You start moving your hips, trying to create more friction. He looks around him, ensuring no one is watching and when he turns back to you he captures your mouth with his, kissing you, his tongue making its way into your mouth, exploring your mouth at the same pace as his finger is exploring your walls. He pulls out his finger inserting a second one with it. He starts moving them in and out faster, while tapping an imaginary beat on your clit. With his fingers inside of you he moves them against your walls until he finds the spot that makes you buck your hips involuntary. Making you moan against his mouth, “Faster, please Tom, faster.” You moan needy against his mouth. “Your wish is my command.” He says before capturing your mouth with his again. Moving his fingers faster as his thumb presses down on your clit. The warm feeling that has been building up in your stomach spreads over your whole body as your walls start contracting around his fingers, biting his lip, you try to stifle the moan as you cum around his fingers. He keeps moving his fingers in and out of you prolonging the orgasm. Smiling against your lips he watches you, waiting for you to come down from your high.

“That was, amazing.” You manage the get out through gasps. “I am to please darling.” He says before leaning back into his chair and you couldn’t help noticing the rather large bulge in his trousers. Biting your lower lip, you grab his hand pulling at it, gesturing towards the door. You couldn’t believe you were being this brazen. He follows you, glancing around trying to make your way as quietly as possible towards the door. In your eagerness you keep fumbling with the handle, pushing instead of pulling. “Allow me.” He whispers against your ear, as he pulls the door open just enough for you to slip out. When you step out of the auditorium, he grabs you, pushing you against the wall pressing his hips into you. “Do you feel what you are doing to me?” He growls against your neck as he kisses you fiercely. Capturing your hands in his he pushes them above your head pushing you into the wall as he kisses you. He breaks away from your neck looking around the small hallway searching for a more secluded spot.

He pulls you towards a hidden alcove, pushing you into the small space against the wall. Grabbing your hands he pushes them above your head once again, kissing you deeply, while the whole time pressing hips against you, making you feel his large bulge. “I want you inside me.” You moan against his mouth and he holds your wrists in one hand as he slides the other in between you, he fumbles with his the zip. “Fuck darling.” He moans in frustration, breaking eye contact to look down. You start giggling biting your lower lip. When he finally pulls out his large erection he grabs your leg pulling it up to wrap around his waist. Kissing you again, you can feel him place the head of his cock against your moist entrance. With one swift movement he pushes fully into you, giving you a moment to adjust to the feeling before he starts moving in and out of you, while moving his hips against yours. With each thrust he hits that hidden spot inside you and you can feel yourself building up again.

At first his thrusts are calculated, even, and you can feel him losing control as his thrusts start being erratic. “I’m so close darling.” He breaths against your neck, you slide your hand in between the two of you, your fingers finding your swollen clit. You start rubbing it with fresh vigour; he can feel your walls starting to pulsate against his throbbing cock. “May I cum inside of you darling.” He stammers with the last of his self control. Nodding you can feel him starting to shoot his load into you, feeling it spilling down your inner thighs. Still massaging your clit your orgasm washes over you, your walls clamping onto him. With a final thrust he slides the pair of you down the wall collapsing on the floor. He pulls you closer to him, holding you tightly, while you catch your breath. He rubs your back waiting for you to look up at him. Raising your head, you make eye contact and he kisses you softly. “That darling was the best idea you have ever had.” He says while pulling out the matching set of wedding bands from his interior jacket pocket. He first slips on his own ring, before holding out his hand for your hand, sliding the silver ring onto your finger.


End file.
